


【假面骑士ooo/映an】红袖子

by xiediayixitielu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiediayixitielu/pseuds/xiediayixitielu
Summary: Ankh从泉家拿走了一截红袖子，再也没还回来过。
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji & Izumi Hina, Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 1





	【假面骑士ooo/映an】红袖子

**Author's Note:**

> 映an本《再生》的内文之一，cp感淡薄的原作向同人。 13700字左右，主要描绘Ankh、映司和泉家兄妹之间的关系。
> 
> Spoiler Alert.  
> Mandarin/English Translator recommandation: DeepL (not an ad)

《红袖子》

亮眼的街灯下，一滴血珠从Ankh的指尖上渗了出来。Ankh拿开缝衣针，鬼使神差地用舌尖卷起渗出的血滴。

他咂吧咂吧嘴，品味了半晌。原来人类的血是甜蜜而温热的，他新奇地得出结论。

刚附上这具身体时，警官的鲜血就曾流到他嘴边。由于猛烈的车祸，泉姓警官的四肢和躯体嵌进碎玻璃和钢渣，臂膀被安全带勒出两道紫青的印子，头顶有一处深深的撞痕，血液浸出来，濡湿了头发。他在警官抽痛的伤口上感受到心脏的衰弱。

致命伤不在头顶的创口，而在受到冲击的内脏。警官的腹腔内，器官汩汩溢出体液，积成温暖的地下河。Ankh没去尝尝那液体是什么味道，只是新奇地感受了一阵濒死的体验，便分出一半的力量，粗暴地将体内和体外致命的创口一一堵住。他称之为一笔交易。

Greeed不会受伤，只会失去蕴藏在硬币里的能量，他的得与失始终是可逆的。相比起挽救即将逝去的生命，这更像是与死神的交换，以一部分力量，换取一个暂时的崭新躯体。那不能被称为生物自然的愈合与治疗。这笔订单让Ankh乐意维持下去，从此之后，每当这具身体受到伤害，他就如法炮制：随便从力量里抽出一部分，再塞住那些正在流血的组织破口。

就连Ankh自己也不清楚他拿来堵住血管的是什么。只要离开这具身体，那些临时的堤坝就会撤离，死亡将如瀑布从泉信吾的身体里流出。尽管他并不承认，但那样的结果并不是Ankh想要的。他留恋于活物，对完全冰冷的尸体，总有一种如对greeed的厌恶。这具身体，血液还未流尽，焕发着温热的体温，鼻间还能呼出水汽。Ankh总忍不住深深吸气，好体会气流越过翕动的鼻翼时带来的些微瘙痒。

那令他感到愉快。这种愉快暂时盖过了生活中细小的瑕疵。他透过警察棕黑色的虹膜窥视人类社会，暂时伪装起来。

硬币并不充足，核心币常常被火野映司弄丢，这些要事自然使他烦躁，然而随着时间冲刷，他发现一些小细节也变得格外地碍眼。

其中最让他感到不满的，是泉信吾乏善可陈的衣柜。

发现这一点是在Ankh第三次来到泉家公寓时。初次来访泉家——照Ankh的说法，是他回自己家——因为被yummy打断而告终，半途而废。几天后的某个中午， Ankh大摇大摆地拿着泉信吾的钥匙，再次闯了进来。

他留了个心眼，避开大力女在家的时间。第一次入侵，他卷走了泉信吾偷买的手机，第二次卷走一些警官的私房钱。第三次进入泉家时，日光正斜斜射进阻隔阳台的落地窗。Ankh“哐”地拉开门，径自走进去，把大开的门晾在身后。

他受不了火野映司买给他的花里胡哨民族风外套，也不想再穿身上已经被河水洗皱了的白衬衫。私房钱早被Ankh大手大脚地花光，火野映司的内裤里不剩一毛钱，他只好再次回到泉家，来拿泉信吾自己的衣服。邻居的房门开启了一条缝，吱呀一声，从对门后探出半张人类幼崽的脸，带着一点好奇，怯怯地窥视Ankh。Ankh敏锐地转过头。“喂，看什么看？”他恶声恶气地凶门背后的小女孩，呲出一口白牙。女孩被吓得一抖，门忙不迭地关上了。

Ankh啧了一声，想了想，还是合拢了身后泉家的大门，免得自己的领地被觊觎。拐进隔了一道推拉门的居室，绕过摆着金鱼缸的桌子，他拉开白色的木衣柜：里面满满地挂着衣服，一眼望去，都是五颜六色的设计样衣，右侧挂着一些朴素的日常裙装，只有角落里可怜地缩着几件警察制服。泉比奈将只有两个人的家打理得井井有条，哥哥和自己的东西一样一份，每一件都像从中间切开一般平等，唯有衣柜里是她自己的天下。对服装无欲无求的哥哥让出自己的疆土，心甘情愿地被挤到了最旁边。

Ankh对着泉信吾瑟缩的两三件西装和制服咂舌。“这么穷酸吗？”他不屑地点评，伸出手，把那部分衣服翻来覆去，找出唯一挂着的白色男士衬衫，连衣架带衣服扯下来。

那和他身上已经穿了好几周的白衬衫一模一样，连纽扣的位置都不差分毫。Ankh几乎可以确信它们出自同一家没品位的服装店，并且在泉家同样的款式不止这两件。除了这复制黏贴一般的衬衫，那个角落就只剩下几套制服，几条大裤衩，还有三件纯色T恤。泉信吾的衣柜一角如本人一般简朴而单调。Ankh嫌弃地把那件衬衫丢到一边，抬起头来，打量了一会儿满衣柜鲜亮的洋服，最终还是打消了穿着裙子走的念头。他有些烦躁地从脚边捡起那件白衬衫，像拎垃圾袋一样拎着衣领，衣柜门也没关，扭头就准备离开。

他的余光掠过一抹鲜丽的红色。Ankh脚步停了停，转过一圈，又回到衣柜那一角前面。他把碍事的大裤衩拨开，在黑色和浅蓝色的休闲服间，一件鲜红的短袖T恤被夹在正中。

Ankh伸出右手，解除人类皮肤的拟态，露出那只嶙峋而又艳丽的怪手。他把自己残缺的一部分放到视野正中，亮眼的手甲泛着光泽，那鲜活的红色与布料别无二致，看上去快要融化进背景布里。他盯着红色T恤右侧的袖管思索了一会儿，闭上眼，像是从脑海里寻找些什么。

过了一阵，他从衣柜前走开。一阵叮呤哐啷的翻找声后，那件白衬衫再次出现，它的代理主人一手拎着缝衣针、线和一把大剪刀，另一只手把红色的T恤从衣架上取下。

Ankh蹲下身来，试着把手指套进剪刀的套圈里。歪歪扭扭地，他剪下了衣服红色的右袖管。

今天放学后，泉比奈一反常态，没有急匆匆赶去多国料理店兼职，而是先和店长短信请了个假，拐弯回了泉家。

她今天考设计史，出门时过于仓促，忘记该给金鱼换水喂食。上午的笔试早早完卷，泉比奈对着窗外的飞鸟发呆，突然想起家中饥饿的这些生命。

往常，不需要出差时，照顾它们的工作是由哥哥完成的。泉比奈从一次花火大会上带回这缸金鱼，泉信吾却格外积极，筹谋着为这些金鱼换了个大缸，还坚持亲手照料它们。久而久之，泉比奈习惯了哥哥用软管换水、撒下鱼饵，闲来无事的时候，他常趴在桌边观察金鱼们游动。日子如琥珀一般封冻住他的身影，这些金鱼逐渐失去其活物的属性，不用喂食照看，不再游动，反而被圆满地一个个剪影下来，成为她心中哥哥的一部分。哥哥失踪后，泉比奈一度想从那间公寓逃离。促使她留下的是那缸已经浑浊的鱼缸水。红色的金鱼睁着大眼，从松脂的裂口里游出，像迎接失踪的主人一样迎接比奈。它们的嘴巴一张一合，泡泡浮上水面，发出轻微的破裂声。比奈的眼泪滴进水缸里。她终究没舍得抛下它们。

比奈掏出家门钥匙，打开门锁，意外地发现迎宾地毯皱起一个角。她把褶皱抚平，抬起头，震惊地看见了更多乱象。桌面上本来摆放得整整齐齐的裁剪工具被人胡乱翻过，衣柜开启一条缝，显出试图暴力关上却用力过猛的样子。泉比奈下意识想要发出尖叫，刚张开嘴，又意识到不对，及时地捂住了自己的嘴唇。家里进贼了？会不会还躲在某个角落里？她强迫自己冷静下来，伴着咚咚的心跳声，顺手举起一旁半人高的鞋柜。

她鼓起勇气，蹑手蹑脚地走近衣柜。泉比奈打开衣柜门，做好了直接挥下鞋柜的准备——

……没有人。比奈吁了口气，把鞋柜“咚”地放下来，震得衣柜门摇晃两下，这才发现自己有点腿软。她仔细看查了一下重要的财产，没有损失，保险柜完整无缺，只有衣柜右侧哥哥的衣服被翻得凌乱。泉信吾的大裤衩显出皱巴巴的可怜样子。她稍做检查，发现中间丢失了几件衣物，不像小偷闯进家中，更像是本来居住于此的人回来拿走了几件衣服，再随意地离开。

奇异地，泉比奈的心平静了下来。她的唇边像是要溜出一个名字。没等她抓住这气泡般的发音，公寓的门铃被叩响了。

“稍等！”她莫名确信这不是逃走的盗贼重返而来，于是吞回那段灵感，一边应答着，一边小跑着打开房门。

门口站着的是对门的小女孩。“比奈姐……”小女孩支支吾吾地，捏着衣角，终于鼓起勇气指向她身后的门，“有个金头发的凶贼，下午进你家了！”

泉比奈心中落下了确定似的信号。她揉了揉小女孩的头发，蹲下身问她：“是不是一个脸很臭，个子很高，只有一边头发卷起来，另一边编了个麻花辫的大哥哥？”

小女孩愣了愣，拼命点头。泉比奈对她露出一个安抚性的笑容，心中对Ankh的评价再次倒扣二十分。她与女孩平视，抚摸她的后脑勺，柔声说：“不用担心，他是我的……哥哥。他平常工作太忙了，花子不是一直没见过他吗？他只是回来拿东西而已啦。”

小女孩欲言又止，看上去很想再问问为什么她的哥哥会这么凶。泉比奈指指自己手里的钥匙：“他是拿钥匙开门的吗？”得到了肯定的答案，女孩看起来仍然有些困惑，但终于暂且放下心，和比奈道了别，回到了家中。泉比奈重新走进公寓，靠在房门上，长长地叹了口气。

“得让Ankh知道回家前要通知我一声。”她自言自语道，很快振作起精神。等下次碰到Ankh一定要好好教育他，她暗自下定决心。泉比奈挽起两边袖子，搬来大桶和塑料管，开始换水。隔着浑浊的水体，红色金鱼吐着泡泡，一直注视着她。

Ankh拎着衣服、袖管、剪刀和针线包，沿着黄昏染红的小巷，一路走回公园。火野映司并不在附近。Ankh并没打算让他帮忙，自然乐得躲过他絮絮叨叨的说教。他随便找了张长椅，不顾路过的老奶奶诧异的眼神，把手里的东西都扔在上面。

他低着头，一边看着从裤兜里掏出的手机，一边潇洒地坐上椅子。那让他差点一屁股坐到针线包上。Ankh烦躁地“啧”了一声，把杂物扫到一边去，左腿毫无形象地跨上了长椅。那根伪装成人类的右手食指在iPhone上翻飞了一阵，似乎正在搜寻什么。

他的双眼草草扫过网络上的缝韧教学，随即关上了屏幕。他拉开针线包，露出里面各色缠好了的棉线圈。棉线五彩缤纷，每捆的最外层都扎了一根细而银亮的针，他挑挑拣拣，从里面捻冰棒一样捻出一捆。是和袖管一样的亮红色。

他从棉线上揪出那根针，放到眼前端详。警察的视野里，银针于落日下闪着锋芒，尾部有一条细小的孔洞，Ankh知道，那是用来安放细线的。

他捏起红线头，信心满满地向针眼穿去。

线头和针眼以远近五厘米之差失之交臂。Ankh愣了一愣，变得认真起来，再次把线头对准那个细孔。他用上了自傲的鹰隼般精准的视力，线头准确地与孔洞对接，然而手指一颤，棉线又撞在洞口一侧，耷拉着歪折到了一边。泉警官的手能稳稳地承受枪支的后坐力，却在针线活上笨拙得出奇。 Ankh全神贯注，屏住呼吸，两眼紧紧盯住针尾，耐着性子又试了四五遍，均以失败告终。他恨得眼皮直跳，忍不住高抬起拳头，就要往长椅上砸去。

“Ankh，不可以破坏公物哦。”从他的右耳后，传来一个极近的声音。Ankh惊得浑身一抖，唰地把头转过去，该砸下去的拳头立刻掉转方向，对着背后摆出防御的动作。他抬起眼，在他身后，火野映司用双手撑着脸颊，手肘支在长椅的椅背上，正饶有兴致地看着他。

“你这家伙，什么时候来的？”Ankh问他，脸上的神色由戒备转向疑惑，那只用以防卫的胳膊慢慢放下了。“刚才开始就在了。”火野映司答道，向Ankh伸出一只手。在Ankh疑问的眼神中，他轻巧地从Ankh另一只手上拿走针线：“不是这样做的，你这样穿线，不管多久都穿不进去。”

“喂，还给我……”Ankh回过神来，试图从他手里夺回自己的所有物。看到映司的动作时，他的手停在了半空中。火野映司扯下极长的一段棉线，折成两股，低下头，迅速地舔了一下自己的指尖，然后用润泽过的指纹捻住棉线，把线头搓成长而尖的形状。他眯起眼睛，对着落日的余烬举起那根针，细绵的末端随着晚风，在空中微微颤动。映司尝试着用线头钻了几次，再低下头，手指熟练地穿引了几下，便把针连带着棉线还给了Ankh。

“给。”他声音里带着笑意，依然用单手撑着半边脸，半伏在椅背上。缝纫针晃晃悠悠挂在红线上。Ankh从他手里抢回针线，下意识地模仿他，也把银针高举到天空下端详。缝纫针细细地分开两块天幕，背景的黄昏已经有些黯淡，只剩几缕彩霞浮在大楼后。公园里早就没有路人，白黄色街灯亮了起来。那汪针眼上用Ankh看不懂的方式系好了绳结，棉线紧紧绑在金属上，看得出操作者不是第一次这样做。“你竟然会做这种东西。”他漫不经心地夸奖，来回翻看了几下，就把针线放到一边。他操起那把大剪刀和椅子上顺来的另一件白衬衫，直接咔嚓咔嚓剪了起来。

“因为必须得缝自己破了的衣服……你在干什么啊！”火野映司吓了一跳，用手去掰他的肩膀。然而已经晚了，那件衬衫右侧的袖管已经整个被剪了下来。Ankh斜眼向后看了看，映司已经开始了他的絮叨，有些生气地盘问他是什么时候买了这件衣服、又为什么要剪坏它，随后认出了它与Ankh身上的同样隶属于泉信吾，于是怒意升级，追加上“为什么要随便进别人家拿东西”的质问。他懒得跟他解释，简短地回答：“这件衣服本来就是我的，太不顺眼了，所以我决定把那个红袖子缝上去。”他指了指一边的红T恤残骸，把翘僵了的左腿放下去，换了右腿上来，悠哉地指出：“比起在这边啰嗦，你不打算告诉那个女人我进去过一次的事吗？”

映司咬着牙瞪了他一眼，走到长椅的另一端坐下，去给泉比奈编辑信息了。Ankh心情莫名地变得愉快，他轻哼了一声，简短回忆了一下刚刚极其潦草地翻过的教程，用左手从白衬衫的上端把针穿进去。借着街灯的光，他动作笨拙地研究着人类的缝纫方式，简单的上下缝合被他做得歪歪扭扭，像上面和下面的布料间爬上一道疤痕。这样粗鲁的操作自然会出意外。第一次扎到手的时候，针尖仅仅是挑起了一层表皮，并没显得多骇人。Ankh没有在意，仍旧继续手上惨不忍睹的手工。直到火野映司发完了信息、无意间抬头看了一眼，才惊吓地看到Ankh正盯着手上冒出的豆大的血珠发呆。

“喂，Ankh……！”映司倒吸一口气，有点慌乱地向长椅另一端俯过身去。他想抓住Ankh受伤的手指查看，抓了个空。火野映司看着Ankh举起手指，伸到唇边，露出一点舌尖，缓慢地舔舐掉那滴血珠。那副神情带着点孩童般的好奇，就像他第一次尝到任何一种食物一样。“很甜又很烫，”Ankh说，显出若有所思的表情，其间手指上仍缓缓渗出血液，如同被染红的针尖。

火野映司眨眨眼，反应过来，左手一通摸索，够着了距离最近的布料。他拎起那截红袖管，顾不上别的，先沿着破破烂烂的边缘撕下一块布料，止住持续渗血的伤口。他从方才奇异的场景里回过神，一边处理那道创口，一边发出抱怨。“小比奈原谅你了，说允许你拿警察先生的衣服，还说下次你要进家门得先打电话和她说一声。”他嘟囔着，低头给布料打着结，“警察先生还因为你受了伤……那件衣服，还是让我来缝吧？”

“那是因为人类的身体太脆弱了。” 手上绑着布料的Ankh说，语气有点心不在焉。出乎火野映司的意料，他并没有对先前的一堆要求感到烦躁，也没有反对映司把那歪七八扭的针脚拆掉重缝，只是抱着臂坐在原地，显得有些游离。映司用自己的双手握住衬衣，银针在布料间来回穿梭。熟练但并不足够灵巧，有些拙劣的平针技法。他缝得并不好，但胜在沉默且迅速，勉强算得上齐整。他一边缝，听到一旁安静了一阵子、难得没在看手机的Ankh突然开口问他：“映司，与甜味相反的味觉是什么？”

火野映司愣了愣。“是咸味或者苦味。”他说，右手借着路灯的光持续动作着，“怎么了吗？你问这个干什么？”

“有没有尝起来咸而滚烫的东西？或者咸而冰冷的东西？” Ankh若有所思地低下头，血液已经干涸在红色的布料上，融为一体，辨不大分明。“和又甜又冰凉的冰棒不一样，也和血液不相同。人类应该创造出类似的味道了吧。这些东西你能买到吗？”

“人类也不是什么食物都会制作的……”映司禁不住失笑。城市的月夜很微弱，只给坐在公园里的人影笼上一层模糊的光晕。他们被不止一处路灯照耀，长椅下投射出重叠的黑影。火野映司稍微停下手上的动作。他本来可以举例说热腾腾的关东煮，或者冷三明治，但话语在嘴里含热了，说出口来已经变了个样。

“眼泪。”他突兀地说，“眼泪是热又咸苦的。”想了想，他又补充道，“海水是咸且冰冷的。人类没有多伟大，只是喜欢夸张自己的地位，这些味道自然中就有。你要是想尝，倒也不是不可以。但是为什么……”

他看向Ankh。Ankh把视线转向了另一边。“不是人类创造的就没有意义了。”他说，显得兴致缺缺。“反正等我……了，”他把字句含糊着带过去，“那些东西什么时候都能得到。”

他没再说下去，只是失去了继续交谈的欲望，从长椅上起来，借着跳跃的力气翻身上了树。他的夜晚总是在树上度过的。

火野映司抬头看了看那棵仍在晃动的树，没再叫他下来。他轻轻叹了口气，稍微出神地看着手里的衣服。那块红色的袖布缝到中途，一半挂在白衬衫上，另一半吊在空中，被街灯照耀得鲜亮，像流动的鲜血。

完成了的半袖衬衫被Ankh穿在身上，招摇过市。他带着这件潮流的衣服搬进多国料理店阁楼，第二天起床下楼，就被白石知世子投在他身上怜爱的视线所刺痛了。

Ankh感到一阵毛骨悚然。知世子走过来，夸张地盯着他的袖口看，笑眯眯地对他举出两个大拇指。“小Ankh，你这身衣服真独特！”白石知世子夸奖他，语调里带着一丝怜悯，像夸街边把泥巴当块宝的小孩子。Ankh被夸得脊背直发寒，抖了一下，不动声色地向楼梯处撤了撤。知世子像是想起什么一样，突然捂住嘴，露出饱含歉意的表情。“啊，对不起，我忘了你怕生！”她刻意放柔了声音，“那我先不打扰你了，小Ankh坐在哪里都可以哦。”

店长朝他点点头离开了，留下Ankh一个人警惕而莫名其妙地留在原地。经过这么一出，他彻底失去了下楼的欲望，索性回到阁楼玩手机。到了下午，泉比奈走进阁楼时，Ankh正斜躺在高沙发上，咬着一边指甲，漫无目的地逛论坛。比奈突然气势汹汹地向他走来。

她伸出手，扯住Ankh正举着手机的右胳膊，另一只手拎起那截红袖管。“Ankh，你对我哥哥的衣服做了什么啊！”她提高了音调，手上的力道加重，直到沙发上的人发出“疼疼疼”的痛呼才惊醒般道歉，把钳制的手松开。

楼梯口响起一阵急促的脚步声。火野映司走到阁楼门外，急急地探进头来。阁楼内，泉比奈反手掂起那条袖子，正数落瞪着她的Ankh。“这是我哥哥很喜欢的衬衫，不可以这么糟蹋它！”服装专业的优秀生心疼得直抽气，“缝得太烂了！上下两个袖口根本就对不上，为什么还要硬拼在一起呢？裁片没有包缝，边都毛了，袖子完全没绱实，再穿两个星期就得掉……不对，Ankh应该做不到这种程度……”

她突然意识到了什么，向阁楼门口转过头去。耳边传来Ankh的一声“哼”，权当对她猜测的证实。火野映司站在门口，霜打茄子般垂着头，活像刚被教育过的小学生。他迟缓地明白过来，为什么他穿着给自己缝好的衣服上街，总有路边的裁缝店热情地拉着他介绍生意。“实在对不起！”映司朝她道歉，神情仍旧有些萎靡。泉比奈叹了口气。“映司君，你怎么配合Ankh胡闹啊？”她有些好笑，无奈地看向火野映司，气已经消了大半。一场柔和而轻松的会晤正在萌芽。

“因为我就是想缝成这样。” Ankh突然开了口。两个人停止了交谈，都转头去看他。Ankh抬起眼，看到泉比奈再次向他走来。他面上不动声色，内心已经提高了警惕，下意识往后缩了一下。

他没有等到本以为会落在耳朵上的一记狠揪。“你早点跟我说就好了，我帮你缝。”比奈说。

她看向有点发愣的Ankh，眼中闪着光芒，又补充道：“你还要改别的衣服吗？去我家吧，我家有缝纫机。”

“……映司君要不要也跟过来？”泉比奈抿着嘴，看上去快要笑出来了。她说：“我教你更进阶一点的技巧。”

几周以来，泉家的公寓第一次迎回了两个主人。Ankh路过金鱼缸的时候，里面的鱼激动起来，都浮到水面上，争先恐后地张合着嘴巴。

泉比奈给Ankh换了一件T恤，拿着原先那件拼接品，利落地剪开缝补的痕迹。“只要接上红色的面料就好吗？”她操弄钢琴一样摆弄桌面上那台钢铁机器，Ankh还有点没回过神，愣愣地点头。泉比奈没有打纸样，她在衣柜下方的橱柜中翻找，挑了一卷色织的红棉布，拿了笔和尺在上面标记，剪刀流水般分开两块裁片。映司站在泉比奈后侧方，颇感兴趣地低头看着。

Ankh原本事不关己地站在一边，时间久了，也把脸凑过来，三颗脑袋不自觉地挨到一起。“我裁得稍微长了一点，不对称感会更强。”比奈说，显得兴致勃勃，“再给你加两个装饰吧。”

她把已经修剪、锁边的衬衫和裁片重合，用圆润的手指按紧了布料，放在了机器下。咚咚咚咚，缝纫机猛烈地敲击起来，Ankh的脖子不禁向后伸了伸。比奈的手稳如磐石，坚定而温柔地推动布料向前。她用的棉线和先前相同，仍是艳丽的红色，红线被一双推手裹挟着，一下一下，破开纤维又合拢，以甚至让人感到疼痛的方式维系起两块不同材质的布料。线迹血滴般向前蔓延。泉比奈的速度很快，转眼已经完成了缝合。她拿来手工缝针，在红色的那半边袖子上勾了两条亮亮的细银链。

“穿上试试。”她把衣服递给Ankh，满意地向后一靠，长舒了口气。从洗手间出来时，Ankh的右臂上已经多了两根晃悠悠的细链。“你这女人还挺厉害。”Ankh难得地表示了满意，低着头，一直拨弄那两根装饰，期间火野映司绕着翻新的衣服看，对此赞不绝口。“小比奈，你几个月后的那场设计比赛绝——对会拔得头筹的！”他有些兴奋，真诚地说，“真的很厉害哦！”

泉比奈不好意思似的露出一个笑容。“这不算我的设计……”她说，快速地瞟了一眼Ankh，“是Ankh的设计。”她顿了顿，表情又变得有些许激动：“Ankh，你的品味真的很不错！”

Ankh“哈”了一声，不置可否。映司注意到，泉比奈的脸庞泛着些微快乐的红光，那是他从没有见过的。这个时候，她好像抛却了所有忧虑，从哥哥失踪的阴影下摇曳着生长了出来，蓬发出青春的生命。“好，”她下了什么决定似的，以拳击掌，扯来稿纸和笔，“正好我这里还有几米红色布料，Ankh，你出主意，我给你做一条配套的裤子，再设计几套新衣服吧！”

“什……”Ankh皱起眉，下意识地就要拒绝。他张了张嘴，似乎思考到泉信吾衣柜种类的缺失，最终没有说出否定的回答。“你想做就做吧，反正不关我事。”他靠着墙说，被一边的映司一个手肘怼了过来。泉比奈并没有在意，只是沉浸在某种闪光中，眼中映上了星点。“做一条红色的长裤，再来一件夹克外套吧，也做拼接袖的，”她说，飞一样开始打稿，幻想从她的笔尖滴出，淋在稿纸上。

她忘记了时间，一直动着笔，手累了，就放下笔，拿起针线，给火野映司演示基础的缝纫技法。映司一直耐心地听着，时不时提出问题。Ankh坐在桌子上低头看iPhone，偶尔走过来，挑剔地提出建议。“这里加一根拉链。”他指着红裤子的膝盖处，被映司一口否决：“那就变成半截裤了吧，你能保存好拆下来的裤腿不弄丢吗？”

作为回报，Ankh回敬了映司一手肘。泉比奈略作思忖，摇了摇头。“半截裤不大现实，”她说，“但是想法很好，可以换成一根假拉链。”她夸赞着，没有看到Ankh略微不习惯的表情，“你真的很有设计天赋，Ankh！”

他们絮絮叨叨，有时安静下来，四处分散，有时围在工作的比奈周围。Ankh很快就失去了兴致，只是拉开一张椅子，坐在上面开始看手机。云朵飞速地掠过天空，又过了一阵，阳光的角度已向下转了十五度。Ankh的耐性逐渐耗尽。他一把拉住经过他身边、帮比奈拿东西的映司，低声提出要求：“放我走。”

“还不行。”映司一口回绝，试图阻止他从椅子上站起来，小声和他讲，“你要是再待一会儿，回去就多给你一根冰棍，好吗？”

Ankh勉强又坐了下来。又过了五分钟，他忍不住再次要求，这次声音放大了一点：“让老子回去！”

映司忙比出“嘘”的手势，看向仍然沉浸在设计的世界里、什么都没听到的比奈。他悄声说：“小比奈可是在给你设计衣服，怎么能现在就走呢？稍微忍忍吧，你也得照顾照顾比奈的心情……”

Ankh焦躁起来。他不顾火野映司让他压低音量的手势，大声说：“她的心情关我什么事？我又没让她设计衣服，其他的只是她自己要做，她只要帮我缝好袖子就好了！我没有奉陪她的理由！”

“放我走。”Ankh再次提出要求，甩开映司拉着他的手。他嘭地甩上了房门。映司立刻回过头去，泉比奈被那大声表达的不满惊醒，已经回过神来，怔怔地看着Ankh离开的方向。

她听到了全部的指责。意识到这一点，火野映司暗叫不妙，收回已经要迈出去追Ankh的脚步，转而跑到阳台边，向空中打开了一个鸟罐头。“去追Ankh，”他对罐头说，目送小鸟盘旋一圈，一头向下扎去。

他有些紧张地走到泉比奈身边。“小比奈，”他说，轻轻把手放在她肩上。比奈的笔搁置在桌上，设计纸上还留着画到一半的白色外套。她的视线一直放在刚才发出摔门声响的门口，过了许久，才转回到映司身上。

“谢谢你，没事的。”她露出一个笑容，但先前那种忘却一切的快乐已经从她脸上褪下了，换成一层可以轻易揭开表象的忧愁。泉比奈把桌上的稿纸小心地抚平，一一收起来。映司小心地拍了拍她的肩，把那只手挪走，撑在椅背上。“Ankh真的太不考虑别人的感受了，”他加重强调了“真的”和“太”，刻意做出咬牙切齿的语气，“等他回到阁楼，我一定好好教训他一通，下次他就会知道不能这么对待别人的心意了。”

泉比奈摇了摇头。“不是的，”她说，“不是他的错。是我太任性了，忘记考虑你们的需求。”她终于维持不住，泄露出一股失落。她轻轻抚摸着手上垒成一叠的设计稿。

“我哥哥，”她突然说。火野映司安静地等着她说下去。“我哥哥，和我不一样，对服装一点兴趣也没有。”她边说着，嘴角扬起一点温暖的弧度。

“他偏爱简洁，不喜欢花里胡哨的东西，小时候开始，他就只穿很简单很朴素的衣服了。我尝试过给他买夸张的服饰，他总是不好意思拒绝我的好意，但是又觉得浪费钱，结果不是偷偷跑去退掉，就是更加努力地打工，要把多花的钱赚回来。”泉比奈笑了，眼里充盈着怀念。“后来我也不给他买了，我知道他不感兴趣，也不会去穿。唯一真的送出去的，是我织的第一件毛衣，他一直藏在盒子里，身高长过了头也没穿过一次。”

火野映司静静地听着。比奈把那叠画稿在胸前抱紧。“我一直想看哥哥穿一穿那种衣服，那种风格鲜明的服装，或者参与我的设计，然后把那些设计穿在身上。” 她露出不大好意思的表情，手指却攥紧了胳膊，“这样做可能很自私吧，但Ankh毕竟把哥哥的身体……他不是哥哥，我知道的，完全不一样，但我忍不住把那些设想加在他身上，连我自己刚刚也没意识到。从头到尾都只是我在自说自话，Ankh走掉是理所当然的。”

她朝映司抿着嘴笑了起来。映司摇了摇头。“不是这样的，”他说，“你确实在为Ankh满足他的愿望。就算出发点不那么清晰……”

他的话没有说完，就被一阵清脆的鸟鸣打断了。映司抬头看去，刚扔出去没多久的鸟罐头正在泉家的窗外，一边叫着，一边用鸟喙敲击玻璃窗。

“这是什么？”比奈暂时忘却了难过，有些好奇地伸头去看。“是taka罐，可以找特定目标的，”映司说，打开窗，让小鸟飞进来。“怎么了？没找到Ankh吗？”

小鸟罐头停在他手上，摇动了两下，又拍拍翅膀飞了起来。它发出一声似乎有点兴奋的鸣叫，朝门口飞去，停在了玄关处。

过了几秒钟，那里传来一阵开门的声响。Ankh冷着脸，依然穿着那件新生的半袖衬衫。他无视掉映司和比奈或惊喜或惊讶的表情，余光瞄到一边拍打翅膀的鸟罐头，于是单手拎着它的翅膀，把它提溜了起来。“那几套衣服，我还是想穿。”他说，手上的小鸟不断扑腾着，“快给我把它们画完，我要挑你的刺。”

几周以后，当Ankh再次走回多国料理店的阁楼，他的专属沙发上多了三套衣服。他皱着眉，把它们抖开来。

那里面有暗棕色的皮夹克，右袖管如约缝上了拼接袖，有装上一条假拉链的红色修身长裤，沙发脚边还放了一双没有剪掉标签的尖头鞋。Ankh伸出怪人的手，拿指甲用力划开了标签，把它往窗外随便一丢。

他换上新行头，炫耀般地增加了在大街上闲逛的时间。从夏天的末端，到略显寒冷的深秋，再到冬天，Ankh把那些衣服穿了个遍。他再也没有潜入泉家，去翻泉信吾那小得可怜的衣柜。天气逐渐转暖，等到再一个夏天来临，Ankh已经将那些服装试过一轮，又穿回那件右侧挂了两条细银链的半袖衬衫。

这一年的夏天并没有很热，走到了室内，甚至感觉有些寒冷。Ankh久久地坐在多国料理店的桌前，吃完那根偷来的冰棍。他站起身，朝意外闯入的比奈伸出手。

“给我。”他说。

把这具身体永久的使用权交给我。

“不行。”他看到比奈痛苦地摇着头，像是要把泪水与抉择统统咽进胃里。他收回手，银链随着他的动作轻声作响。Ankh转身离去，大步流星地走出多国料理店，留下一声断裂般的闷响。他没有转头去确认，那是不是人体跪在地上的声音。

他本该握住自己嶙峋的右手，直接去找火野映司做一个了结，但一些奇怪的本能鼓动着，促使他先向别的方向前进。不知为何，Ankh猜想那是泉信吾的影响。他做的那笔交易，用以填补这具身体漏洞的力量，竟间接给予了这具身体垂死复苏的时机，转化为生命真正的疗愈。最近几天，他总是做梦，有时梦到紫色的硬币，有时梦到零零散散的并非他亲历的记忆。他知道不能永远压制泉信吾的意识，时间已经不多了。

绕过有着长椅的公园，穿过几条小巷，他的眼前出现泉家的公寓。这间公寓和他第一次来时没有什么不同，只是上面攀爬的常青藤愈发茂郁。他证实了自己的猜测，但却没有转头离开。犹豫了一会，顺应微弱的本能，他按下了前往泉家的电梯。

他打开那扇门。前不久，苏醒的泉信吾还在这里住过一晚，客厅草草留下两个人生活过的痕迹。那盆金鱼缸不知什么时候已经空了，阳台的花盆上多出一个小冢。他慢慢地在这间公寓里踱步，最后停在一个桌台前。

那是一个摆放着两块牌位和照片的桌子。桌上没有什么灰，照片前的香炉仍然缓缓飘出余烟，标志着不久前有人点过香。黑白照片里，两个中年人面容柔和。Ankh伸出一根手指，第一次调取了泉信吾关于双亲去世的记忆。

过了一阵，他缓缓放下手。那并不值得一谈，回忆甚至已经褪成了灰色，像greeed的世界一样冰冷压抑。泉信吾记得发生的一切，却并不常触及那道伤疤，时间久了，记忆中父母的面容也蒙上了一层灰。死亡对生命来说究竟是怎么一回事？仅仅是呼吸停止吗，或者仅仅是再也见不到了吗？Ankh站在那两座灵位前，感到非常、非常伤心。那并不是他的感情，而是失去父母时泉信吾的感情。他把那颗心里最深的角落拂去积灰，于是那天的余痛从遥远的过去而来，重新击打到寄生的Ankh身上。

他感觉有什么东西从这具身体的眼眶里溢了出来。温热的，但只有一滴。他用手指蘸了蘸，尝了一下，咸到发苦。泉信吾关于父母的哀悼早就结束了，他尝到的只是遥远的回响。

突兀地，他想起许久之前的一个晚上，他从火野映司那里得到的回答。“眼泪是热又咸苦的。”那个人这么说，脸上的表情辨不出是沉思还是哀伤。眼泪是冰棍的反义词。他珍惜地舔着指尖上的泪水，直到苦味彻底消失。

那个时刻，他确实很想自己流一次泪试试看。他的眼眶已经干涸了，这具身体做完了最后的道别，已经彻底沉寂下去。不管是流泪，为死亡感到悲伤，抑或是有生有死，走出那间公寓时，他想，都是非常奢侈的。为了得到这一切，他必须杀死火野映司。

等他来到海滩边上，火野映司已经在那里了。他们扼住对方的脖子。他尝到嘴边血液的味道，然后是海水的味道。海水溅进嘴里，正如向他挥出拳头的人所说，咸而冰冷。

他的眼眶非常酸涩，海水涌进他的双眼又退去，和泪水相似，却不相同。他挡住火野映司的一击，然后用尽全力还给他一拳。海水灌入耳朵，声音破碎了，他的视野也被海水划成两半，只看到昏暗的背景下火野映司的身影。海水如濒死般寒冷。一些声音从左耳灌入大脑，他吼着些什么，哭泣般声嘶力竭，然后被质问，最后被道谢。“谢谢你。”摇曳的视线中，他听到火野映司说，右侧的红袖管贴在手臂上，烈火般疼痛。

他替火野映司挡下那致命的一击。他背离自己的心，逃也似地离开海滩，最后被与八百年前相似的方式洞穿，倒在树林里。只是，他的心情变得平静，与八百年前不尽相同。他没有再流血，硬币代替鲜血，一直从身上掉下来，只有那截红袖子与长裤鲜红鲜红，好像替他流尽了所有的血液。他不再想其他事情，微微放空了大脑，午后的阳光暖洋洋的，让他突然很想吃冰棍。

那一瞬间起，他发现，他再也不需要眼泪了。

泉比奈拉着行李箱，穿过公园和小巷，走近那栋已经陈旧的居民楼。比起数年前，常青藤长得愈发茂盛，有些已经爬上了楼顶，跃跃欲试着向另一边攀去。

她拿下帽子，露出一张成熟的脸庞。圆润的线条已经在她下颌褪去，她显得愈发美丽，眼睛里闪着光辉。

她推着箱子走进楼里，摁下电梯的按钮。没有反应，年久失修的电梯再次罢工。泉比奈无奈地叹了口气，手上略微使劲。

她轻松地提起了险些超过托运重量的箱子。她拎着行李箱，走上十几楼，敲了敲那道熟悉的大门。里面传来应答声，过了一会儿，房门被打开。泉信吾站在玄关处。

“哥哥！”泉比奈抛下箱子，直接小跑着抱了上去，抱得泉信吾呼吸困难，忍不住咳了几声。“欢迎回国！”咳完了，他露出大大的笑容，回抱比奈，侧身让她把箱子推进来，“正好，你歇一会儿，我继续收拾搬家的东西。”

泉比奈把包放下，从里面拿出法语的毕业证书，放在泉信吾抬眼可见的地方。她刚刚留学归来，已经在线上通过了工作面试，泉信吾在几周前升迁，工资涨了不少。他们准备搬离这套住了多年的公寓。缝纫机已经有点掉漆，阳台上，木制的金鱼冢被吹打得破破烂烂，仍然坚挺地立在花盆里。泉比奈在阳台上吹风，观望这片久违了的风景，轻轻抚摸了一下那块坟冢。

她回到室内。父母的牌位依然和她上次回家时一样，只是不再有香炉，取而代之的是一束永生花。她坐到新买两年的沙发上，这座沙发和金鱼的花盆一样，是一定要搬去新家的。她舒适地伸了个懒腰，在午后的阳光下，几乎要睡着了。

突然，她听到泉信吾发出一个有点疑惑的音节。“比奈，”他呼唤自己的妹妹，“你知道这件衣服是怎么回事吗？”

“哪一件？”她坐起身来，向泉信吾那里投去目光。警察正蹲在衣柜前，身边是分门别类叠好的衣物，此刻正招手示意她过来。泉比奈从沙发上站起，走到哥哥身边，努力伸着脖子向衣柜里看。

泉信吾指向一件陈旧的红T恤。

它被胡乱塞在衣柜最底层、最不显眼的地方，已经满是折痕，此时，大部分衣物被移除，才显出一个角来。

泉信吾用力把它扯出来，抖了抖，将它展开。它右侧的袖管破破烂烂，不见踪影，像是被人用剪刀剪了下来。那道剪痕非常拙劣，歪歪扭扭的，充满了毛边，可以看出用剪刀的人很不熟练。

泉信吾摸了摸那道痕迹，有些疑惑。“这应该是我的T恤。”他回忆道，怎么也想不起来自己什么时候丢失了它。他转过头去，想问问比奈有没有印象，却愣住了。

泉比奈呆呆地看着那件T恤，伸出手，轻轻地接过它。她把那件衣服攥在胸口，大声哭了出来。

Fin.


End file.
